Saint Illia
by Frontier Productions
Summary: The Modern Outlaws. A gang formed during a town's time of poverty and growing into something bigger than just the Robin Hoods of the town. How will their gang be changed when they liberate a famous Saint member while on a raid against a Police convoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The sun cooked the black pavement, as it did with the plants and ground around the two-lane road that lead to the town of St. Illia, which was located in the American Midwest. The road was empty as almost no one visited the town anymore. With the creation of the freeway that bypassed the town, not even the most desperate would go to the town as it had very little to offer and was more of a ghost town now. This gave rise to a small gang that quickly took over the town and monitored every aspect of it. From the businesses to the local government, it was under their control.

Under the influence of a man known as The Rider to outsiders, the town seemed to begin to prosper. It didn't attract any tourists but it still attracted new inhabitants and began to export a lot more than it did before. This day was no different as the gang, The Modern Outlaws, sped down the two-lane road on a direct course for the freeway. The three motorcycles and two trucks of this group kicked up the loose asphalt and sand that sat on the road. The lead motorcycle was a Kenshin with a square front, square gas tank, and pointed back. The color of the back was a dark gray with red, crossed revolvers painted on the left side of the body. The driver wore Desert Camouflage pants with tan boots. Over his torso, he wore a tan, short-sleeved shirt and a black, St. Illia police vest. The Modular vest had it's pouches rearranged to allow for maximum ammunition for the driver's D4TH Blossom SMG. The weapon had a special stock/butt combo to lower the recoil and extended clips.

The SMG was attached to a specially designed "quicksnap" two point sling that let the weapon hang from the user's chest but allowed the user to snap it off and up to engage. Holstered on the driver's thigh was a KA-1 Kobra pistol with extended clips. On the right side of the motorcycle's body was a Gravedigger shotgun, holstered much like an old western cowboy might holster his rifle on his horse. To finish off the rider's look were a pair of black gloves over his hands and a black, Bluetooth compatible, helmet with a white skull decal covering the face of the helmet.

The two other motorcycle's were a dark gray Sandstorm and an identically colored Kenshin with the same decal as the first one. While the rider of the Sandstorm wore dirt biking gear, the rider of the second Kenshin wore cloths similar to The Rider, on the first Kenshin, but he, instead, had a large, red Anarchist 'A' emblazoned on the side of his helmet and he wore the DCU jacket. The two Thorogood trucks were painted the uniform dark gray with the crossed revolver decals on the hoods. The men, and women, riding in them wore the same camouflage clothing but lacked the helmets, wore the jackets, and carried rifles and heavy weapons instead of SMGs and Shotguns.

The five vehicles bumped along the road until they came to the on-ramp. Turning hard, the five vehicles came to a stop and waited right at the bottom of the on-ramp. The Rider looked at the watch on his forearm as hardstyle, a form of techno, spilled through the speakers in his helmet. The music dimmed as a voice spoke through it.

"You think our information is right boss?"

"It better be, or I'm strangling someone when we get back," came the disgruntled reply before The Rider, his real name being Tim Anderson, could reply.

"Don't get too egotistical. The only thing you strangle is your lonely cock," came the rebuke. Suddenly, the comm line was filled with laughter. It came to an end as Anderson's deep voice cut through their speakers,

"Quiet. The information should be rock solid this time. We got a large shipment of money and other goodies coming down the highway with two Peacemaker escorts. They'll be expecting us this time so be quick about getting rid of the Peacemakers. Don't harm the Titan. As soon as we can, blow the tires of the Titan and force it to a stop. Understood?"

A chorus of confirmations came over the comm. Tim smiled under his helmet before looking back at his watch. He felt his head bob to the fast, deep beats of the techno as he watched the seconds tick bye. Finally, the minute hand hit the twenty and Tim put his hands back to the handlebars.

"Let's roll out, Outlaws!" he shouted before gunning it. The bike lurched forward and up the ramp with the other vehicles right behind him. Coming onto the highway, Tim saw their target speed past with lights on and sirens sounding. The eight-lane freeway was suspended in the air and had concrete walls on either side but it was still big enough to maneuver as cars pulled over to avoid the speeding police units.

The top speed of the Peacemakers was over a hundred miles per hour but the top speed of the Titan was only seventy-five. The Outlaw Thorogoods, after receiving some modifications, could reach a top speed of eighty but were still the slowest of the group. However, this didn't stop the three motorcycles from speeding on ahead. Drawing his shotgun Tim swung his back to the left side of the trailing Peacemaker and aimed it at the driver window. He could see the driver's eyes widen as the passenger tried to get his torso out of the window to fire at the Outlaw. With a squeeze of the trigger, the shotgun bucked back as the pellets smacked into the bullet resistant windows and cracked it.

By now, the passenger was out of his window but he was quickly killed by the other Kenshin rider's SMG. Spinning the lever around his hand, Tim loaded another shell before aiming back at the window. Firing again, the already battered window shattered, allowing the pellets to tear through the driver. With a corpse at the wheel, the car lost control and veered off into the side wall. Exploding in a ball of flames, the husk flipped over the median and into oncoming traffic. Tim and the chase were far past that by now with Tim closing in on the leading police car. The passenger was already out and firing his AR-55 at the Outlaws with wild shots due to the swerving of the Peacemaker. By now, the Thorogoods had caught up and the box mag, Assault Rifle wielding men in the beds of the trucks opened up on the lead Peacemaker. Rounds flew at the car, shattering windows and lights. The passenger dived back into the car but it was too late as the rounds hit the two right wheels and sent the vehicle careening out of control.

In an epic climax, the Peacemaker swerved off to ram into three pulled over cars and than ignite into a ball of flames. Finally, all that was left was the Titan itself. In order to get that to pull over, the Outlaws had acquired some nasty weaponry. As Titan tires had the run flat system, just flattening them wouldn't do. Therefore, the gang had purchased stand alone, low yield grenade launchers to destroy the tire, rim, and part of the axle. Switching weapons, the men in the beds of the Thorogoods hefted the single-shot grenade launchers and waited for the two trucks to get into position. Holstering his shotgun, Tim and the other Kenshin driver pulled ahead while the Sandstorm lagged behind.

When in position, the grenadiers fired. The rounds hit spot on and the back of the Titan lift into the air before falling back down on nothing but it's rear bumper. With it's sudden deceleration, the Outlaw vehicles slowed as well. Soon, the Titan came to a stop, just seconds after the Outlaws did. With weapons drawn, the Outlaws hurriedly disembarked their vehicles and approached the large Titan. The large vehicle had a civilian driver but this wouldn't be the first time when there was a squad of SWAT waiting in the back for the Outlaws.

"Get out with your hands up!" shouted Tim through his helmet. Slowly, the driver put his hands up and climbed out of the vehicle.

"On the ground! Now!" Tim screamed. Again, the man complied and soon he was laying face down with the other Kenshin driver's SMG against his head. Seeing the driver taken care of, Tim grabbed the keys from the cab and went around to the back where the two trucks were already positioning themselves to efficiently load the loot. With keys in hand, Tim unlocked the back and swung the door open with the Sandstorm driver and two Thorogood gunners standing ready with their weapons. Inside seemed to be nothing but bags of money and boxes of either guns or ammo but that was until Tim lifted the tinted visor of his helmet and looked closer.

"Isn't that Shaundi?" asked the Sandstorm driver, beating Tim to the punch. Sure enough, Shaundi was handcuffed and sitting near the front of the cargo area and was sweating like a pig from the heat. With her purpler leather pants and black and purple leather top, Tim seriously doubted she was comfortable, at all.

"By god, it is!" shouted one of the Thorogood drivers as he joined the group. Tim saw that she had what looked like duck tape over her mouth to keep her quiet but still noticed her rolling her eyes. Giving a chuckle, he climbed into the back and climbed over the money sacks and boxes to get to the famous TV star. Finding an empty spot in front of her, he knelt down and looked at the ring of keys he had in his hand. Finding the one, he put it into the cuffs and turned, unlocking them. He did the same with the ankle cuffs as she removed the duck tape. Before she could speak, Tim looked back up at her face to see some blood trickling down the side of it.

"Your bleeding," he stated calmly. He had never thing such rage as what the famous star showed to him.

"You think? Maybe next time you can try to lay off the explosives and high-speed chases!" she shouted, almost sending Tim onto his ass as he reeled back. He looked at the back to see his men already loading the stuff into the trucks and turned back to the star, who was rubbing her wrists from soreness.

"So, what's a famous Saint like you doing out here?" Tim asked.

"Not sight-seeing, that's for damn sure," came the hot-headed response as she forced her way out of the Titan and into the sunlight. Once in the sun, she placed a hand over her eyes and stood off to one side, trying to adapt to it all again. Tim followed her, having turned off his techno, and stood in front of her.

"Do your friends know where you are?" he asked as he hung his thumbs from his belt loops.

"Yes. Maybe. I don't fucking know," came the response with plenty of gestures to accompany the words. Tim just nodded before he turned around to see his team finishing up with the transfer of gear. Tarps were placed over the goods and his second-in-command on this mission gave him a thumbs up before climbing into his truck.

"Well, you can head back to Saint Illia with us or stay out here. Your choice, of course," Tim said, knowing which she would choose. She rolled her eyes before stepping towards the trucks.

"Trucks' full sweetheart," Tim said, interrupting her walk. She just growled before walking around the front and hopping on the back of Tim's bike with her arms crossed. He chuckled and turned in time to see his teammate knock out the driver with the butt of his SMG. Climbing on the bike in front of Shaundi, Tim lowered his visor as he felt her arms wrap around him for safety. Yanking back the throttle, the bike bounced forward before Tim swung it around it took off back towards the on-ramp. On-coming traffic was still against the edges after seeing the chase and wreckage so it was still pretty clear.

Tim felt the TV star's arms tighten to the point of crushing him but he didn't care as he popped a small wheelie and kept going with his crew behind him, laughing all the way.

_**A/N: Alright, this is my first Saints Row fic. As you can tell, it doesn't take place in Stilwater or Steelport but instead in an area of my own making. It is a couple years after the events of The Third and, of course, incorporates the 'Save Girls' ending.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed Chapter One and I hope even more that you leave a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The small convoy came upon the outskirt of Saint Illia with the sun hanging low in the sky. Rotting houses, rusted cars, and overgrown lawns were the only things that greeted them as they drove through the suburbs. The city was small, not having many buildings higher than three stories, but it was expansive.

"What happened here?" asked Shaundi, having to yell to be heard over the wind.

"The Freeway happened. This used to be a very bustling city but when the Freeway bypassed us and the government closed down their military facility here, the entire city went under. Hotels closed, restaurants closed, everything began to shut down one-by-one. It got to the point where everyone was considered homeless and the food carriers had just stopped coming," Tim replied, shouting back.

"And that's where you came in?" she asked after a few seconds pause. Tim nodded his head slightly,

"Damn straight. I couldn't let my people suffer so me and a couple of my friends took our bikes and trucks and hit a few food and water carrying semi trucks on the Freeway. We brought them back and gained a liking with the people, even the Mayor and what remained of the police force. We were seen as heroes and, soon, our numbers swelled to be damn near the whole town. Even the Mayor and his police force are technically part of the Outlaws, however they turn to me for guidance. Of course, not every Outlaw does what this team and me just did. Some are farmers, others work in other fields but we will all come together to fight if needed."

There was a pause as the convoy turned to avoid a roadblock of wreckage. They had slowed to a reasonable forty when going down the roads because of the lack of maintenance and because of the cluttered vehicles husks.

"How did you earn the name Outlaws? Doesn't seem like your Outlaws to me."

Tim chuckled before answering, "That one is quite easy to explain. On the national news, after out fourth hit, they were starting to cover what we were doing. Since we had a strict code to not kill unarmed civilians, the drivers would spread stories of what happened. Well, on TV, the reporters had called us the 'Modern Outlaws of the 21st Century' because of our use of motorcycles and the placement of my shotgun and other Outlaws' weapons. We all thought that, that was a good name but shorted it to simply Modern Outlaws."

Shaundi remained quiet the rest of the trip. The convoy took a few more turns before they came upon the single-story Saint Illia City Hall. The building was built in much the same way as the Congress building with it's stone dome and columns, however it seemed more beat up than any government building should be. An entire column was missing and chunks of the building were falling off. On the side of the dome facing the large parking lot, a red pair of crossed revolvers was painted onto it. The parking lot was on the Northern end of the building, while to the west was a residential district and to the East was a makeshift fort with rubble walls, barb wire, generator lights, and a scrap metal gate. Armed men patrolled the top of the walls while two guards stood on either side of the gate.

Across from the parking lot, to the north, stood what appeared to be some sort of saloon. Behind the City Hall, Shaundi caught a glimpse of what looked to be a waste dump set up across the street. Large, boxes filled with soil took up the half of the parking lot closest to the saloon and, in the boxes, many different types of plants and crop goods grew.

"Impressive set up," Shaundi stuttered through her awe as the convoy slowed to a crawl as it entered the square. Inhabitants quickly got out of the way of the convoy, but they instantly noticed the TV star. While some smiled, pointed, and waved, others glared and ignored. Tim came to a stop in front of the gate to the fort, letting one of the guards come up to his bike.

"Got a good haul, boss?" he asked innocently while throwing glances Shaundi's way.

Raising his visor with one hand, Tim spoke confidently and clearly, "That we did. Open the gate if you would."

The guard just looked at Shaundi, "Boss, what about the outsider?"

"She's cool, just open the damn gate," Tim ordered with a hint of irritation in his voice. Without waiting for his partner to respond, the second guard made a signal in the air that somehow informed the right person to swing the gate inwards. Without lowering his visor, Tim drove through with the convoy on his heels. The inside of the fort consisted of a single street, a handful of converted houses, an open yard where men seemed to be training, a garage with a large parking lot that was turned into a vehicle yard and another yard that seemed to be packed with poorly painted, gray U-haul trucks. The wheels were removed, leaving them as little more than glorified crates.

Without waiting for an order, the two trucks drove to the crates and began to unload their stolen goods into them, organizing it as they did. Everyone carried a weapon of some kind, whether it be a rifle, pistol, knife, or makeshift melee weapon. Everyone also seemed to be wearing some sort of desert camouflage. It was obvious that the desert camouflage was some sort of uniform to distinguish them from the other Outlaws. After Tim pulled his bike into the vehicle yard and turned off, the two disembarked the vehicle. Pulling his helmet off, Tim revealed his short, brown hair, facial stubble, and more greatly revealed his hazel eyes.

Shaundi did her best to try to fix her hair as she hurried to follow Tim, who was already walking down the street with his helmet tucked under his arm.

"How come the government hasn't stepped in to stop you guys?" she asked after she caught up and got her hair somewhat fixed.

Tim shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe they see us as a myth or a way to invoke safety laws. Maybe they just don't care. Either way, I'm not exactly complaining. If they do try to step in, then we'll just have to show 'em the way out."

Shaundi just nodded as she followed Tim toward one of the houses. They had passed a few houses already and Shaundi saw a sign plastered on one that had 'Armory' painted in black. Going up to the door, Tim twisted the handle and walked inside, holding the door open for Shaundi.

"Welcome to my humble adobe," he said with a smile. The house was a two bedroom, one bath, with a kitchen, dining room, and a living room. The furniture seemed slightly abused and some seemed to have been repaired or jury-rigged together. "It ain't much," he continued after closing the door behind Shaundi, "but I call it home."

"You've been living here for how long?"

"More than a few years. Our city was abandoned what seems like a long time ago and, while we still get a couple thousand every year from the government, they too have abandoned us. We're in the middle of a recession so they don't have enough money to come and tell us to move out or to try to help us. Therefore, we help ourselves."

Tim set his helmet on the dining room table before letting himself fall onto the couch. The house had bulbs strung up in each room, but mostly, the light came from the sun outside. However, it was beginning to darken. Seeing this, Tim stood and walked over to a panel set in the wall. Opening it, he flicked a switch and the lights suddenly came to life.

"Salvaged some Solar Panels from the city and a few hijackings," he explained with a shrug, "They soak up energy during the day, we store it, and than use it at night."

Shaundi just nodded as she slowly sat down on the couch, acting like the fabric may reach out and bite her. Finally, she sat down on it and was surprised at how comfy it was. She than felt something fall into her lap and, without seeing what it was, sent a glare towards Tim.

"Phone," he explained, "Old fashioned, but it should still reach out to your 'homies'."

Looking down, she saw the bulky thing in her lap and than gave a curt nod to Tim.

"Go ahead and call, I need to go get ready for the party tonight," he said with a serious face. She gave him a questioning look as she dialed the number and held the phone to his ear but he didn't see it as he walked around the couch and to one of the rooms, stripping off the vest as he did. After a couple of rings, the other line picked up and a deep voice came through the phone,

"Who's this and why should I care?"

"Boss, it's Shaundi, I-"

"Shaundi! Holy shit. Where are you? You okay? What the hell happened?"

Shaundi just rolled her eyes before answering, "I'm okay, just got jumped by few cops and was on my way to a penitentiary somewhere to the West. Get this though, I was rescued."

"By who? I don't remember sending Saints after you. Hell, I didn't even know where you were."

"By some group calling themselves the 'Modern Outlaws'. They're based out of an old city named Saint Illia. But get this, there are civvies here and the Outlaws seem to be their protectors."

"No shit? Hmm. I remember hearing something about some 'Modern Outlaws' on the news during our war with the Syndicate but didn't pay much attention to it," her boss replied with a thoughtful tone. Shaundi now noticed that Tim was back out of the room. Her eyebrows raised in confusion and slight amusement as she saw him dressed in cowboy boots, denim jeans, leather belt with a large belt buckle of two crossed revolvers, a black button-up shirt, and a gray trench coat. He kept the pistol on his thigh and seemed to have clips slid onto his belt. A black cowboy hat finished the look.

"Listen, just find out where Saint Illia is and come to me. We'll talk all about it then," she suggested calmly.

"Alright. I'll get Kinzie on it right away. Take care of yourself Shaundi," the boss said before hanging up. Shaundi just sighed before she handed the phone to Tim, who set it on the table. Finally, the famous Saint stood and looked over herself. Her clothes were dirtied and she was sure her hair was a mess. Than she looked at Tim, whose clothes seemed to come out of the drawer dirtied.

"Don't worry about a little bit of dirt. No one else will really mind," Tim explained as he leaned against the table.

"What did your boss say?" he asked with a 'Don't lie to me' tone.

"He said he was gonna find where the town was and than come to get me. I'm sure he'll want to talk to you when he shows up, though. Anyone to help."

"Against who?"

"The Syndicate, STAG, basically anyone who gets in his way," she explained. Tim just nodded before he started walking towards the door.

"Come on, we're throwing a party at the saloon to celebrate a successful hit."

"Why do I need to come?" she asked as he walked past her and towards the door. Tim turned around but kept walking backwards. He than held up his arms in an exaggerated shrug,

"You got nothing else to do right?"

Shaundi just sighed before she followed the strange man to the door. Tim, smiling, opened the door for the both of them. Closing it after themselves, the two stepped out into the street. A full moon was rising into the sky as the last of the sun's rays disappeared behind the buildings and the horizon. It seemed like all of the 'soldiers' were heading to the gate but Shaundi still saw some in guard positions.

Outside the gate, she saw a mass exodus of people from the residential area. They were all moving to the saloon, which Shaundi realized used to be a large library. One of the shouts she heard summed up the vibe of the small community,

"It's party time!"

_**A/N: End of Chapter Two. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review so that you can let me know what you think of it.**_


End file.
